Eén van ons
by Florreke
Summary: Draco wordt opgeroepen om het Duistere Teken te ontvangen. Of dat denkt hij toch...


Zenuwachtig maakte ik me klaar voor de transformatie voor de toekomende nacht.

Er was een samenkomst gepland deze avond door Fenrir Vaalhaar en er deden zich al de hele week de wildste geruchten de ronde over dit gebeuren. Ik hoopte dat er in elk geval niets fout zou lopen.

o~0~O~0~o

Het was avond. De zon streelde met haar laatste oranjewarme stralen de gevel van Villa Malfidus. Witte pauwen, het wapenschild van de familie, paradeerden over het strakke gazon.

Ik stond, verzonken in gedachten, op het balkon van mijn slaapkamer. Voorzichtig streek ik met mijn vingertoppen mijn linkeronderarm, denkend aan het proces van mijn vader en het Dooddoenersteken dat over een paar dagen op die plaats zou prijken. Ik slikte. Ik negeerde het wrange gevoel in mijn buik. De gedachte dat ik de Duistere Heer binnenkort voor de eerste keer zou ontmoeten, bezorgde me koude rillingen; In de voetstappen van mijn vader treden en Modderbloedjes en bloedverraders martelen en vermoorden: soms vroeg ik me af of ik daar wel klaar voor zou was.

Ik zou, zoals tante Bella steeds liet doorschemeren op haar talloze bezoekjes om me te trainen, een belangrijke taak krijgen. Een taak die mij en mijn familie weer het aanzien zou geven dat we hadden voor mijn vader werd gearresteerd.

De zon was achter de horizon verdwenen. Wolken kwamen opzetten en zouden waarschijnlijk de volle maan gedurende het eerste deel van de nacht verbergen. Duisternis omgaf de Villa, maar toch meende ik nog de gedaanten van de twee Schouwers te ontwaren die tijdens mijn vaders proces de wacht hielden bij onze villa.

Ik liep mijn slaapkamer in, sloot de ramen, deed de gifgroene gordijnen toe en maakte me klaar om te gaan slapen, me compleet onbewust van het drama dat zich die nacht zou voltrekken.

Het duurde even voor ik doorhad dat er iemand op mijn deur klopte. Slaperig tilde ik mijn hoofd vanonder de behaaglijke dekens om te luisteren. Het was stil. Geen huiself te horen. Tot plots:

_Tok tok._

Twee korte zachte tikjes. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Het klonk niet als mijn moeder, laat staan tante Bella, die zelfs nooit de moeite nam om te kloppen maar gewoon onmiddellijk de deur uit haar hengsels blies, wat weer leidde tot discussies tussen mijn moeder en haar zus. Deze persoon wilde echter dat niemand op mij na, hem of haar zou horen. Oom Rodolphus, misschien?

Weer twee kleine tikjes, deze keer al iets ongeduldiger. Nieuwsgierig, maar ook op mijn hoede, sloeg ik mijn dekens weg en stond op. De koude nestelde zich onmiddellijk op mijn huid. Met mijn toverstok in de hand sloop ik naar de deur en ontgrendelde hem.

Voor me stond Fenrir Vaalhaar. Ik kende hem, aangezien hij soms meekwam met tante Bella. Voor ik kon vragen wat de beruchtste en meest gezochte weerwolf van het land bij mij had te zoeken, antwoordde hij zelf al op mijn onuitgesproken vraag.

"De plannen zijn gewijzigd, jonge Malfidus," siste Vaalhaar zachtjes door zijn gele, puntige tanden waar ik rillingen van kreeg.

"De Heer van het Duister heeft besloten dat je deze nacht nog zal toetreden. Kleed je vlug aan, Hij houdt er niet van om te wachten!"

"En mijn moeder?" De weerwolf snoof en keek me laatdunkend aan. Alsof ik door naar mijn moeder te vragen had bewezen wat voor een jochie ik wel niet was.

"Je moeder is al vertrokken. Ze wacht samen met de andere Dooddoeners bij de Heer van het Duister op je, jonge Malfidus. En haast je nu. We hebben niet veel tijd."

Ik nam vlug een douche en trok een nieuw tovenaarsgewaad aan. Met Vaalhaar aan mijn zijde liep ik zwijgend en gehaast door de reusachtige Villa naar de achterkant. De netjes onderhouden tuin lag er verlaten en aardedonker bij.

Vaalhaar leidde mij naar een bosje bij de omheining. Ik vroeg me af hoe de weerwolf me uit het met Anti-Verdwijnsel- en Verschijnselspreuken uitgeruste domein wilde krijgen zonder dat de Schouwers ons zouden opmerken.

Toen wees hij me op een gat in de omheining en kropen we er beiden door. Aan de andere kant haalde hij een Viavia, in de vorm van een oud, geblutst horloge boven dat ons naar de Heer van het Duister zou brengen. Dat dacht ik toch tenminste.

Vertrouwend in de loyaliteit van Vaalhaar voor Jeweetwel, nam ik het oude horloge vast. Het volgende moment stonden we in een verlaten bos. Ik keek verbaasd om me heen en stuurde een vragende blik naar de weerwolf.

"We moeten nog een stukje stappen. De plek is beschermd met speciale spreuken tegen pottenkijkers."

Vaalhaar stopte de gebruikte Viavia weer weg en begon zich een weg door de struiken te banen. Ik kon niet veel anders dan hem volgen. Tijdens het stappen, speelden de zenuwen langzaam maar zeker op. Het was bijna zover.

Ik probeerde me alles wat mijn tante me had verteld ter voorbereiding op deze 'heuglijke' gebeurtenis voor de geest te halen.

Uiteindelijk bereikten we een open plek, aan de ingang van een gigantische grot. Het was echter onmogelijk om, vanaf de plaats waar wij stonden, te zien wat er zich in de grot afspeelde. De zenuwen raasden nu pas echt door mijn lichaam.

We liepen naar de ingang - Vaalhaar liet me voorop lopen - en wat ik daarbinnen zag, deed mijn hart enkele tellen stilstaan. De grot was cirkelvormig en had iets weg van een amfitheater. Hij was gevuld met mensen en iets zei me dat het geen Dooddoeners waren. De Heer van het Duister was ook nergens te bespeuren.

Ik bleef staan, ondanks het duwtje dat me gebood om verder te lopen. Ik tastte naar mijn toverstok en had hem net beet toen Vaalhaar hem plots uit mijn handen rukte en twee mannen, elk een kop groter dan ik, me vastpakten bij mijn armen en me, ondanks mijn tegenspartelen, meesleurden naar beneden, naar het middelpunt van de grot.

Uiteindelijk stond ik midden in een kring van een stuk of dertig mensen. De rest bleef op een afstandje en in slordige groepjes staan kijken. Allemaal keken ze ons met een zelfde soort zenuwachtige blik aan.

Velen hadden zich verborgen onder een reismantel, maar ik zag hun gehavende gezichten, vol met littekens. Toen drong het tot me door, dit waren allemaal weerwolven, net als Vaalhaar. En wat ze met me van plan waren kon niet goed zijn.

"Is dit hem?" vroeg een vrouw met lang stijl zwart haar. Ik zag niet meer dan bleke lippen onder haar reismantel.

Vaalhaar knikte. "Dit is Draco Malfidus," stelde hij me voor. Hij had me aan mijn kraag gegrepen en liet me als een stuk vlees zien aan de rest. "Een toekomstige Dooddoener, die volgens betrouwbare bronnen een belangrijke taak zal krijgen," voegde hij eraan toe.

Er verschenen brede grijnzen op de gezichten van degenen die ons omringden.

"Wat wil je met hem?" vroeg een man met een lange grijze baard en dezelfde kleur grijs haar. Zijn gezicht zag er vreselijk gehavend en ongezond uit en ik had het idee dat hij elk moment dood kon neer vallen.

"Wat denk je zelf, Waggaard?" sneerde Vaalhaar. "We zijn nog altijd een soort dat geen enkel respect krijgt in deze verrotte samenleving!" praatte Vaalhaar woest verder.

De mannen en vrouwen die ons omsingelden, knikten hevig en sommigen snoven kwaad.

"Zelfs nadat we ons hebben aangesloten bij de Heer van het Duister worden we behandeld als oud vuil! Als honden!"

Vaalhaars stem galmde door de grot waar we stonden, die overigens werd verlicht door grote fakkels.

"We moeten daar verandering in brengen," ging Vaalhaar verder met zijn speech, "we moeten respect afdwingen!"

Iedereen in de grot begon enthousiast en tegelijkertijd ook kwaad te schreeuwen, als een soort horde onderdrukte rebellen die werd toegesproken door zijn leider.

"Wat stel je voor?" vroeg een vrouw van wie haar bruine haren in haar gezicht hingen.

"Wat is je oplossing?!"

"Dit is onze oplossing!" zei Vaalhaar en voor de tweede keer presenteerde hij mij als een stuk vlees. Hij hield me trots omhoog, tilde me zelfs een stukje van de grond. Ik hapte naar adem, maar landde vrijwel meteen weer op de stenen ondergrond. De vrouw met het bruine haar begon te glimlachen. "Je stelt voor om..?"

Vaalhaar knikte grijnzend. "Zodra hij een van ons is, zal de Heer zorgen dat we meer respect krijgen, omdat een van zijn waardevolste Dooddoeners dan net zo is als wij!" riep hij.

Opnieuw begon iedereen te schreeuwen, op een man tegen de muur van de grot na. Hij stond nonchalant tegen de muur geleund, maar iets aan zijn houding leek erg waakzaam. Ik meende hem te herkennen, maar was veel te bang en verward om echt helder te kunnen nadenken.

"Je wilt hem bij..?" vroeg de man met het grijze haar die eruitzag alsof hij elk moment dood neer kon vallen. Maar toen er een luide kreet van pijn door de grot galmde, zweeg iedereen.

"Het is begonnen," zei een man links van mij. Hij wreef tevreden in zijn handen en het leek alsof hij zich ergens op verheugde.

Ik keek daarna snel rechts, in de richting waar de pijnkreet vandaan was gekomen. Een man stond voorover gebogen, terwijl hij naar zijn handen staarde. Ze leken te groeien,zijn vingers begonnen vreemd te kronkelen en daarna leek het alsof zijn botten twee keer zo lang werden. Zijn nagels begonnen te groeien en daarna scheurde hij onverwachts uit zijn broek. Hij groeide minstens een meter langer en iedereen keek gespannen toe.

Opnieuw een pijnkreet, dit keer van links van me. De man die net nog in zijn handen had gewreven, leek hetzelfde overkomen te zijn als de man rechts. Ook hij groeide en zijn nagels werden langer. Ruwe haren schoten uit zijn huid en hij sperde zijn mond ver open. Ik zag hoe zijn tanden veranderden in een soort van slagtanden en zijn ogen werden geel.

Vaalhaar draaide me even om en keek me breed glimlachend aan. "Welkom in onze wereld, jochie," zei hij vals.

Meerdere aanwezigen begonnen te transformeren, maar ze bleven tot nu toe echter rustig. De vrouw met het bruine haar glimlachte misschien wel het breedst van allemaal.

"Hé, Vaalhaar, zullen we een wedstrijdje doen wie hem het eerste bijt?" vroeg ze, alsof het een spelletje was.

Mijn hart begon sneller te kloppen en ik had geen idee wat ik moest doen. Er was maar één uitweg en dat was de grot uit rennen, maar dan moest ik eerst langs al die weerwolven zien te komen. Onmogelijk dus.

"Hou op,Armelia, ik ben veel sneller dan jij. Ik ben degene die hem bijt," zei Vaalhaar tegen de vrouw met het bruine haar.

Armelia begon nu zelf ook te transformeren en er waren nog maar een stuk of vijf mensen die nog niet veranderd waren. Vaalhaar liet me ook plotseling los en keek even naar zijn handen.

"Daar gaan we dan, knul," zei hij tegen me.

Dat was het moment waarop de man die me al eerder was opgevallen in actie kwam. Hij was een van de weinigen die nog niet was veranderd. Hij liep rustig naar de uitgang en wenkte me terwijl Vaalhaar zelf begon te transformeren.

Ik aarzelde geen seconde en zette het op een lopen. Als ze dachten ik mooi ging wachten en me ging aanbieden als een hapklare brok, hadden ze het flink mis. Ik volgde de man naar de uitgang van de grot.

De meeste weerwolven hadden het nog te druk met hun transformatie om te beseffen dat ik probeerde te ontsnappen. Het was pas toen we de helling opgeraakt waren en in de ingang stonden, dat het gegrom begon.

We stonden in het maanlicht en de man stond daar trillend, terwijl hij er alles deed om niet naar de maan zelf te kijken. Ik herkende hem als professor Lupos, de leerkracht van Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten in ons derde jaar. Hij was er bij geweest in het Ministerie, vlak voor de zomer, toen mijn vader gevangen genomen werd.

"Maak dat je wegkomt, jongen. Probeer zo hoog mogelijk in een boom te kruipen. Ik hoop dat ze je niet te pakken te krijgen, ik zal ze tegenhouden zolang ik kan."

Ik knikte, mijn hart bonkte angstig in mijn borstkas.

"Bedankt voor alles," fluisterde ik nog snel, waarna ik hem achterliet en zo snel mogelijk het bos inliep. De vermoeidheid begon vat op mij te krijgen en algauw was ik buiten adem.

Het gegrom werd luider, de weerwolven kwamen eraan.

Ik klom in de eerste dikke boom die ik tegenkwam en probeerde de lage takken er af te schoppen, zodat ze me niet achterna konden komen.

Ik klom en klom en klom, tot ik zeker zo'n tien meter boven de grond zat. Verder kon ik niet meer, de takken werden te licht om mijn gewicht te kunnen dragen.

Het duurde niet lang voor de weerwolven onder mijn boom stonden. Woest grommend en blijkbaar vastbesloten om me te pakken te krijgen, sprongen ze tegen de stam op. Enkele klommen op de onderste takken, die al snel afbraken. Anderen beukten met hun volle gewicht tegen de boom, in een poging hem te ontwortelen. Het haalde niet veel uit, maar hij schudde wel lichtjes heen en weer.

Vlug sloeg ik mijn armen om de stam om mijn evenwicht de bewaren, vurig hopend dat de boom het zou houden tot zonsopgang. Nu pas begon ik te beseffen ik wat voor een nachtmerrie ik was beland.

De angst sloeg me pas echt om het hart toen ik opmerkte hoe een weerwolf op het idee was gekomen om in een naburige boom te klimmen. Tak voor tak werktehij zich grommend naar boven, tak voor tak bevond ik me dichter bij mijn schijnbaar onafwendbaar noodlot.

Op zo'n drie meter onder mij (wat plotseling heel weinig leek) geraakte hij niet meer verder, een volwassen weerwolf woog blijkbaar heel wat meer dan een jongen van zestien. Het beest dook ineen om naar me toe springen. Ik deed hetzelfde, maar dan van doodsangst. Een gil ontsnapte aan mijn lippen, en heel even dacht ik dat ik het in mijn broek had gedaan. Ik probeerde me zo klein mogelijk te maken, in de hoop dat hij me zou missen.

De weerwolf sprong naar omhoog, zijn klauwen vooruitgestrekt en de bek, uitgerust met messcherpe tanden, wijd opengesperd.

Een beeld dat later nog dikwijls voer voor mijn nachtmerries zou zijn.

Op amper vijf centimeter van me af, klapte de bek toe en viel de weerwolf naar beneden, kreeg nog een aantal welverdiende meppen van de takken onder mij en belandde uiteindelijk onderaan de boom op de grond. Dood.

Mijn opluchting werd echter de grond in geboord, toen ik het gegrom in de andere bomen hoorde. Een stuk of vijf weerwolven hadden het voorbeeld van hun soortgenoot gevolgd. Ze waren er bovendien ook nog eens in geslaagd om een pak dichter bij mij te geraken dan hun voorganger. Een simpele sprong zou voldoende zijn. Het angstzweet brak me nu pas echt uit.

Ik stond oog in oog met het einde van mijn leven. Nog even en dan… Hoe zou doodgaan aanvoelen? Pijnlijk? Of zou ik direct in een weerwolf veranderen? Hoe zou dat dan aanvoelen?

De weerwolven begonnen weer te grommen en maakten zich klaar om te springen. Ik sloeg mijn armen om de stam. Het ene moment zag ik als het ware - hoe cliché ook - mijn leven voor mijn ogen flitsen, het andere moment schoot een niet-te-beschrijven pijn door mijn lichaam. Ik voelde de vlijmscherpe tanden door mijn vlees gaan, tot op het bot. Overmand door pijn kon ik alleen maar schreeuwen en voelen hoe mijn armen hun grip verloren.

Het was alsof ik plots geen controle meer had. Duizelig van de pijn, die in ondraagbare scheuten door me heen suisde, zag ik hoe de weerwolf aan mijn been bleef bengelen. Hij zakte een beetje naar beneden, mijn vlees met zich meetrekkend. Nog meer pijn. Nog meer ijselijk geschreeuw.

Ik voelde mezelf langzaam maar zeker wegglijden.

En toen was er niets meer. Alleen maar leegte. Ik viel. Het bos werd één grote waas van donkere kleuren. Alles werd zwart.

o~0~O~0~o

_Blijf leven. Blijf leven. Blijf leven_. De woorden gleden zachtjes als een mantra over mijn lippen, terwijl ik met Draco's magisch verstijfde lichaam door de gangen van het St. Holisto naar de afdeling Schepselletsel liep. Ik voelde het bloed zo uit zijn lichaam in mijn kleren vloeien.

Een heler die me in de gaten had gekregen - en besefte in wat voor een kritieke situatie de jongen in mijn armen zich bevond - liep met me mee en diende onderweg de eerste zorgen toe aan de hand van enkele bloedstelpende spreuken. Verder hield hij met zijn toverstok de deuren open. Dankzij de boodschap die hij had verstuurd om zijn collega's te verwittigen, stond er al een groep bezorgde helers klaar in de gang om Draco van me over te nemen en naar de operatiezaal te voeren.

Hun veelzeggende blikken deden mijn hart ineenkrimpen. Het was weliswaar een mirakel geweest dat hij nog in leven was geweest toen ik hem 's morgens met een bang hart ging zoeken. Het gegil was al huiveringwekkend geweest, maar mijn maag had werkelijk een salto gemaakt toen ik zijn verscheurde lichaam in een gigantische plas bloed zag liggen.

Vaalhaar en zijn gezelschap had natuurlijk al lang de benen genomen toen ik hem vond, uit angst voor de toorn van Jeweetwel.

Verdoofd keek ik toe hoe de deuren achter de helers en Draco toeklapten. Het was voorbij. Meer dan wachten kon ik nu niet meer doen. Ik plofte vermoeid in een comfortabele stoel die in de wachtruimte stond en nam dankbaar de thee aan die een heler me aanbood.

Ik probeerde me bezig te houden met het bloed uit mijn kleren te krijgen, de getuigschriften aan de muren te lezen en de vloertegels te tellen, maar het maakte niet veel uit. Ik kreeg mijn zenuwen maar niet onder de controle.

De warme thee daarentegen miste zijn uitwerking niet en algauw begon de slapeloosheid zijn tol te eisen. Ik voelde mijn ogen langzaam dichtzakken, net op het moment dat de helft van de Orde de afdeling kwam binnenlopen.

Blijkbaar was er een vergadering geweest in het Nest toen mijn Patronus daar verscheen om ze op de hoogte te brengen van wat er zich deze nacht had afgespeeld.

Het werd een beetje chaotisch, omdat iedereen door elkaar praatte. Een heler verwittigde ons dat we de afdeling moesten verlaten als we het niet rustig hielden. Albus wist de gemoederen te bedaren en richtte zich daarna tot mij.

"Kun je ons precies vertellen wat er vannacht gebeurd is, Remus?"

Ik knikte en begon mijn verhaal uit de doeken te doen.


End file.
